Hola Soy Milhouse Van Houten
by joya blanca
Summary: Una historia que solo es entendia por completo al final, que nos demuestra que el primer amor no siempre es el que nos combiene. (Milhouse x lisa)
1. Hola Soy Milhouse Van Houten 1

Hola Soy Milhouse Van Houten

Los Simpsons no me pertenecen.

1- Hola Soy Milhouse Van Houten

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 5 años vivo en Springfield junto a mi mami Luan , mi papi Kirk (que son iguales por alguna extraña razón) y mi hermana Jenny (quien es muy diferente a nosotros), en los veranos voy a ver a mi Nana Sofía, a ella le gusta que hable italiano o me pega con una rama de olivo, gritándome idiota . (por alguna razón desde que la visito mojo la cama y tengo pesadillas)_

_Estoy feliz, mañana es mi primer día en la__Escuela Primaria de Springfield__..._

_En el primer día conocí un niño muy divertido, se llama Bart Simpsons, en el recreo me acerqué a el y le dije._

_-¿me puedo sentar aquí.?_

_-si_

_entonces me senté a su lado en la mesa del patio , el parecía triste...A decir verdad en clase no parecio ser muy brillante, ni simpático, solo me senté a su lado por que quería tomar mi leche sentado._

_-tengo que tomar leche de soya, si tomo la de verdad me muero. ¿quieres?_

_-no._

_Mientras disfrutaba de mi leche, el se sonrió haciendo un ruido de gas._

_-JA JA JA JA JA._

_hizo que me saliera leche de soya por la nariz..._

_-JA JA JA...¡ERES COMICO!_

_-¿Lo crees?_

_-si el mundo necesita cómicos._

_Minutos después estaba haciendo ruidos extraños, todos se reían...¡era más chistoso que el niño que come gusanos!_

_Bart es algo raro , nadie se quiere juntar con el y le gusta ponerle apodos al director, su mami me invito a cenar a su casa. Es una señora de cabello azul que parece un arbusto y usa un vestido verde._

_Le pregunte a mi mami si podía ir, ella lo pensó un rato y después de unos minutos dijo que si._

_La casa de bart es muy llamativa, es de color rosada y parece que se esta cayendo de un lado, nunca antes había visto una casa como esa. ¡hasta tiene un auto que es rosado también! , que simpático ji ji ji._

_El papi de bart no dejaba de gritarle cosas a la Tv, era un tipo grande, gordo con cabello café, tiene una voz chistosa y cuando bart dice alguna broma lo ahorca gritando _

_-¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!_

_-AGHHH...AGHHHHHHHHHHH._

_¿raro?...a mi nunca me han ahorcado ni cuando derrame pintura en la camisa favorita de mi papi. Solo me castigo mandándome a mi habitación._

_Todos parecen actuar como si fuera algo normal, mejor me quedo callado...no quiero que se enojen conmigo, por que el Sr. Simpsons me va a llevar a casa._

_Tienen un gato blanco llamado bola de nieve, no quise acercarme mucho por que mi mami dice que los gatos me ahogan._

_Bart tiene un a hermana menor llamada Lisa, ¡es tan linda! ¡linda como una estrellita! , intente jugar con ella después de comer pero ella no quiso, Tal ves si sigo siendo amigo de su extraño hermano, tal vez algún día ella quiera jugar._

_Tal vez si sigo visitando a esta extraña familia, algún día Lisa me dirija la palabra._

_Bart me a usado como rampa para su patineta y lisa aun no me habla._

_Bart me pinto con pintura rosa y lisa aun no me habla, ni juega conmigo_

_Bart me metió en un cubo de basura y lisa aun no me habla, ni juega conmigo_

_Bart quiso usar mi bicicleta para estrellarla contra el auto de la maestra y lisa aun no me habla, ni juega conmigo_

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 6 años vivo en Springfield junto a mi mami Luan , mi papi Kirk) y mi hermana Jenny. Sigo visitando a Nana Sofia y mi italiano a mejorado._

_A pasado un año desde que conocí a Lisa y aun no quiere jugar ni hablarme._

_Bart se la pasa molestándola pero prefiero no meterme, por que temo que me lance una broma pesada. Ahora quiere que lo llame "mi amo", yo creo que es una broma y con el tiempo se le pasara_

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 7 años vivo en Springfield junto a mi mami Luan , mi papi Kirk y mi hermana Jenny._

_Bart esta cada vez más impulsivo y su hermana aun no me habla..¡pero no me daré por vencido!_

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 8 años vivo en Springfield junto a mi mami Luan , mi papi Kirk y mi hermana Jenny. Sigo visitando a Nana Sofia y mi italiano a mejorado mucho (pero sigo mojando la cama)._

_Bart pasa prácticamente toda la tarde escribiendo en el pisaron, cada vez sus bromas son más grandes, más intensas._

_Lisa como siempre me ignora, pero algún día lograre que me vea o hable._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 9 años vivo en Springfield junto a mi mamà Luan , mi padre Kirk y mi hermana Jenny. Aun sigo visitando a Nana Sofia y mi italiano es tan bueno que ayudo a los italo/americanos a pedir ingredientes (pero aun sigo mojando la cama)._

_Bart a ido al psiquiatra como unas 20 veces, como siempre me sigue arrastrando a sus cosas, pero no importa por que algún día la bella e inteligente Lisa me mirara con otros ojos._

_Ahora Bart tiene otra hermana magi, es tan solo un bebe por lo que no la conozco mucho._

_Dicen que lisa podría saltarse un año si quisiera, ¡que bueno! si estuviéramos en la misma clase entonces podríamos estar más cerca el uno al otro, ella podría conocerme mejor y darse cuenta que no soy el gusano o la sombra de bart que todo el mundo dice que soy._

_Que soy un ser humano con sentimientos, emociones ,un niño, un hombre , una persona que la ama desde el día en que la vio, que daría su vida por ella, que hasta bebería leche de vaca por ella. Si tan solo pudiera hablarle o que me viera con otros ojos._

_Si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que siento, gritarle a los 4 vientos mi amor eterno por ella, tal vez ella querria pasar una tarde conmigo, tomados de la mano por el parque. Me llenaría de salpullido pero por estar con ella es algo que puedo soportar._

* * *

_ topic/172873/127868358/1/Reto-El-arte-es-un-BANG_


	2. Hola Soy Milhouse Van Houten 2

2- Hola Soy Milhouse Van Houten

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 10 años vivo en Springfield junto a mi mamá Luan,, mi papà Kirk y mi hermana Jenny (quien aparece y desaparece), mis padres estuvieron divorciados pero se volvieron a casar._

_Soy el mejor amigo de Bart (a pesar de que me trata como a su esclavo) y sus bromas han llegado al punto en que casi parecen atentados terroristas, ¿cuantas veces a ido al psiquiatra? ya no lo recuerdo, yo mismo he tenido que ir por mis inseguridades, esponjosito (el peluche del psiquiatra) me ayudaba mucho, ahora que no esta ¡como lo extraño!, ¡shif! , lo extraño mucho._

_Me golpean los bravucones (sobretodo Nelson) y a pesar de haber tenido otras parejas mi corazón le pertenece a la dulce Lisa._

_Durante años ella me a rechazado por ser inferior, , a pesar de mis constantes intentos de agradarle, hacerle poemas, recoger sus libro e interesarme en sus cosas. Pero algún día encontré las palabras para acercarme a ella._

_Más de una vez le he gritado mi amor a los 4 vientos e incluso escribí un nota en mi casillero en los vientos en que era vigilante de pasillo, en caso de que me pasara algo y ella la leyó...¡sin emoción!...¡hasta se la mostró al director! pero en el fondo yo se que ella siente algo por mi._

_Mi corazón esta roto, le dedique mi ultimo poema en frente de toda la escuela y ella me a rechazado de una forma horrible. Pero por lo menos Taffy quiere estar conmigo, al fin alguien que me ama como soy._

_Algo muy extraño a pasado, lisa nos a perseguido en todo nuestro paseo. Taffy me dejo al verla y cuando creí que lo que lisa quería era verme sufrir por que no quiere que este con ella ni con alguien más...¡ME BESO!. me dijo que nunca debía perder la esperanza, embobado me caí pero aterrice en un halcón en vuelo que suavizo mi caída ...tal vez si le gusto._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 11 años vivo en Springfield junto a mi mamá Luan,, mi papà Kirk y mi hermana Jenny (quien desaparece más de lo que aparece) _

_Lisa no me vuelto a hablar desde que me beso, ¿que habrá pasado?, ¿fue algo que dije? ¿algo que no dije? ¿algo que debí decir?, ¿que debo hacer?._

_A veces parece que esta a punto de decirme "te amo" pero siempre vuelve a la frase " un __Milhouse como Milhouse"_

_Bart sigue con sus "bromas" (si a esos destrozos se le pueden llamar así"), no se ¿como sigue fuera de un manicomio o de un reformatorio ?.mmmmmmmmm, tal vez el espíritu de la señora Edna K este a su lado, extraña mucho a la señora k desde que el sr. simpsons la atropello y ¡shif! yo también._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 12 años vivo en Springfield junto a mis viejos, hace tiempo que no veo a mi hermana, todos en casa actúan como si no hubiera existido , yo ya me he acostumbrado._

_Lisa ahora tiene frenillos pero es taann hermosa como siempre lo a sido, hermosa he indiferente...¿como lograr ganar el corazón de esta princesa inalcanzable?_

_Viendo mi película favorita "buscando a nemo" se me ocurrió una idea, ¿y si la salvara?, no puede ser algo con agua (no se nadar), ¿tal vez fuego?_

_¡Lo hice a pesar de mi asma!, ¡como en una película de acción la salve de las llamas que devoraban el laboratorio de ciencias de la escuela! , controlaron el fuego evitando que le escuela completa se quemara (como siempre la venta de pasteles salvara el día permitiendo que el LAB sea reconstruido) y ahora ella me ama, ¡ME AMA!¡TODO LE SALE BIEN A MILHOUSE!_

_¡OIGAN TODO EL MUNDO LISA SIMPSONS ME AMA!_

_¡Nada en este mundo podria arruinar este momento! ..¡al fin soy feliz, verdaderamente feliz, los años de estar a su lado no fueron en vano!_

_¡Que estupido soy!, le dije que fui yo quien provoco el incendio. ¿podrá perdonarme?, nana Sofía tenia razón, ¡SOY UN IDIOTA!. ¡Estupido!,¡ estupido!,¡ estupido!._

_En estos momentos desearía que Bart no hubiera mandado a mi amigo imaginario a viajar por el mundo buscando su cerebro. ¡oh luigi!, ¡tu siempre sabias que decirme para levantarme el animo!_

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 13 años vivo en Springfield junto a mis viejos_

_Al fin logre hablar con Lisa, ella esta dispuesta a perdonarme._

_Bart esta más bromista que antes, creo que me alejare un poco de el._

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 14 años vivo en Springfield junto a mis viejos_

_Lisa quiere que seamos amigos, con gusto seré su amigo y mucho más ahora que finalmente se a saltado un año y seremos compañeros de curso._

_Sigo siendo amigo de Bart pero ya no estoy tanto con el, me inscribí en un gimnasio no solo por que estoy arto de los bravucones sino por que quiero impresionar a Lisa._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 15 años vivo en Springfield junto a mis viejos_

_Bart y yo seguimos siendo amigos, pero no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, yo he ganado masa muscular tanta que ahora los bravucones huyen de mi. Bart ahora esta interesado en una chica llamada Brenda novia de Rob Flandres. Ella es técnicamente (en cuanto a personalidad) el pero con falda._

_Lisa al fin me a aceptado una cita, espero que con el tiempo sea mi novia oficial._

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 16 años vivo en Springfield junto a mis viejos, a mi hermana Jenny la han visto en un templo Judío pero es solo un rumor._

_Bart logro conquistar a brenda, ahora le hacen la vida imposible al director y viven en patineta._

_Lo cual agradezco por que puedo pasar más tiempo con novia lisa ji ji ji, ¡es tan hermoso pasear junto a n ella por el parque con mi pequines fru fru! Aunque esta algo alterada por que sus padres se están divorciando._


	3. Hola soy Milhouse Van Houten 3

3- Hola Soy Milhouse Van Houten

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 17 años vivo en Springfield junto ...¡¿a quien le importa?! Después de salvar a lisa de un incendio (que yo mismo provoque) a los 12, logre que se convirtiera en mi novia, ahora que soy musculoso nadie me molesta._

_¿en cuanto a Jenny? no sabemos en donde esta y a mis padres no parece interesarles. A mi tampoco estoy demasiado ocupado ejercitandome (y huyendo de mis problemas emocionales) para estar a la altura de lisa, que no tengo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa._

_Los señores Simpsons están oficialmente divorciados, por que el señor simpsons gasto los ahorros de toda la vida en un departamento submarino. Ahora el vive bajo el mar y su esposa sale con krosty, ¡loco!_

_Gracias al cerebro de mi adorada lisa (ahora sin frenillos), ella se graduara el mismo año que yo, lo espero con ansias y quien sabe tal ves le proponga matrimonio._

_¡termino conmigo!, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. ¡¿por lisa termino con Milhouse?!, ¡la mamà de Milhouse dice que el es guapo!, ni todo el departamento de policía tratando de detenerme lograra evitar que saque mi frustración rompiendo cosas._

_Ella consiguio la beca de Burns, se ira de Springfield..¡entupida beca que el rico de la ciudad fue obligado a crear como pena por robarse la navidad! _

_¡Pero esperen!, bart se la quito , ¡no tiene más opción que quedarse conmigo!_

_¡tal como lo pense!...¡no tenia màs opcion que volver conmigo!, ¡HURRRRRRRRRRAA!, ¡lisa ira al baile conmigo! ¡lisa ira al baile conmigo! ¡lisa ira al baile conmigo! _

_¡Lo que comenzó como un cuento de hadas termino fatal!, después del baile estuve a punto de pedírselo pero Bart se la llevo diciendo que arruinaría su vida, pase toda la noche atrapado entre dos árboles._

_¡solo por que brenda allá terminado con el después del baile no le da derecho a arruinar nuestra felicidad!...¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.¡ESPONJOSITO COMO TE EXTRAÑO!_

_¡Todo empeora! cuando al fin logre hablar con ella , me dijo que nunca se va a casar ¡Y TERMINO CONMIGO!. bart le dio su beca, ella se va a ir._

_Fue a Inglaterra a la Universidad, jamás la volveré a ver._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 18 años vivo en Springfield junto ...¡¿a quien le importa?!_

_mi corazón sigue herido con la partida de la dulce lisa, Taffi me a llamado un par de veces pero nunca contesto, no tiene caso ya que me único amor se a ido para siempre._

_Bart a conseguido un trabajo en la construcción, mamá me dijo que si no estudio en la universidad de __Springfield, tendré que buscar empleo..Como no quiero trabajar junto a Bart en la construcción, he decidido estudiar algo relacionado con la física nuclear._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 19 años vivo en Springfield junto ...¡¿a quien le importa?!_

_Lisa sigue en Inglaterra no he sabido nada de ella, he decidido dejar el gimnacio ¿por que seguir ? sin lisa a mi lado no tiene sentido._

_Bart logro reconquistar a Brenda, bien por el, me alegro que porlo menos uno de los dos triunfe en el amor._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 19 años vivo en Springfield junto a mis padres , próximamente con nadie._

_Como ya soy mayor de edad, mis padres quieren que me mude, me mudaría con gusto con mi hermana (¿si supiera en donde esta?, alguien dijo que la vio en New york pero a esta alturas es como creer los cuentos de elvis bailando en Acapulco)_

_Batr sigue trabajando en la construccion, sigue viviendo con sus padres, sigue de novio con brenda. Lisa sigue en Inglaterra._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 20 años vivo en Springfield en el sótano de los Simpsons_

_Mi vida se a vuelto gris sin mi querida lisa, solo los gusanos de dulce alegran mis tardes y mis noches._

_Es probable que pronto deba mudarme por que Maggi quiere el sótano para convertirlo en estudio de grabación. _

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 21 años vivo en Springfield en el camper de mi abuelo, mis padres ahora están de crucero y existen rumores que mi hermana se a unido a una sexta._

_Como el y su esposa quieren viajar por el país, debo buscar un departamento y continuar mis estudios universitarios._

_he aumentado unos kilos y he perdido algunos cabellos. ¿bart? su vida sigue exactamente igual._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 22 años vivo en Springfield sigo viviendo en el camper de mi abuelo, su esposa se rompio la cadera por lo que pospusieron el viaje._

_Continuo sin noticias de lisa, ¿como estara? ¿comose vera?...he tenido que comprarme ropa, mis pantalones ya no me quedan._

_Bart a renunciado a su trabajo para ir por fin a la misma universidad que yo._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 23 años vivo en Springfield en el mismo camper, los dueños murieron y yo herede esto._

_Bart fue expulsado de la universidad, ahora pasa todo el día echado en el sofá de sus padres. Mañana vuelve a la construcción._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 24 años vivo en Springfield en el mismo camper._

_No se ¿como? pero me gradué, ahora trabajo junto al señor Simpsons como supervisor jr de la planta de energia nuclear._

_Bart sigue trabajando en la construccion, pero ahora demoliendo edificios, esta feliz dice que es su "trabajo soñado"_

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 25 vivo en Springfield , en un departamento de soltero que parece caja de zapato con moho. Gracias a los gusanos de dulce, ahora tengo la figura de mi padre y me quede sin camper después de un tronado que la destruyo._

_Trabajo en la planta de energía nuclear, como supervisor del Sr. Simpsons (como cambia la vida), sigo solo pero aun tengo fe que algún día ,me reencontrare con mi querida Lisa._

_¡¿SE VA A CASAR?!, el descerebrado de su padre me lo a dicho, con un inglesito noble..¡OH lisa mi único amor! arggggg...¡voy a hacer la evaluación de homero ahora mismo!, es lo único que me quitara el mal sabor de boca._

_Se casa en el bosque, todos invitados menos yo. ¡soy tan fracasado como mi viejo!...un segundo ¡A MIS VIEJOS LOS INVITARON!_

_¡salio corriendo!, el chisme vuela por toda la ciudad...Lisa dejo plantado en el altar al caballerito ese, ¡tal vez tenga una oportunidad después de todo!_


	4. Hola soy Milhouse Van Houten 4

4- Hola Soy Milhouse Van Houten

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 26 años vivo en Springfield, en el mismo departamento tipo caja de zapatos, pero sin moho._

_Mis padres siguen viajando en cruceros por el mundo y dicen que mi hermana ahora vive en Canadá._

_Bart trato de hacer un fraude junto a __Kearney ( quien perdió su trabajo de asistente de director) y ahora están presos. Lo visito cada vez que puedo, su novia Brenda también._

_Maggi se a ido a Japón buscando la fama que aquí no encontró._

_Lisa regreso...¡es tan hermosa!, ¡como una ejecutiva sexy!, una ejecutiva bisexual pero no importa yo la sigo queriendo. Ahora trabaja para el alcalde diamante._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 27años vivo en Springfield, en el mismo departamento tipo caja de zapatos, pero sin moho._

_ahora que recibí un aumento he pensado en buscar otro lugar._

_Mis padres siguen viajando en cruceros por el mundo y dicen que mi hermana ahora vive en Brasil._

_Bart logro salir bajo palabra, ahora se pasa todo el día viendo tv en casa de sus padres. El señor Simpsons se esta cansando de el y su noviazgo con Brenda quien consiguió un trabajo en google, peligra._

_Kearney consiguió trabajo de taxista. _

_Maggie lanzo su primer éxito, ojala no sea pasajero como el gandan stile._

_Lisa se siente incomoda trabajando con diamante y no me habla._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 28 años vivo en Springfield, en el mismo departamento tipo caja de zapatos, pero sin moho._

_sigo buscando un lugar donde quedarme, los departamentos "sin moho" están por las nubes._

_Bart fue echado de su casa, lo tengo viviendo conmigo creo que será temporal._

_Tuve que echar a bart, ¡ERA UN CERDO INSOPORTABLE!, por suerte para el le conseguí lugar en la escuela, no limpiando ni nada como inquilino._

_después de la quiebra, la primaria se convirtió oficialmente en departamentos baratos de soltero. El señor skiner paso de director a casero._

_Ojala Pronto madure y logre conseguir trabajo. _

_Magi triunfa en el Oriente, es súper popular en su banda de k-pop. _

_Lisa denuncio al alcalde, ahora el tipo esta en juicio por robar fondos del estado para construir un piscina olímpica privada de oro puro, su esposa lo a dejado para ser política feminista, lisa se a ido con ella._

_La ex-Miss __Springfield también lo dejo para tener su marca de perfumes y lo demando por pensiones alimenticias atrasadas, la actual Miss Springfield lo denuncio por intento de abuso._

_Lisa y yo hemos comenzado a salir._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 29 años vivo en Springfield, en el mismo departamento tipo caja de zapatos, pero sin moho._

_Bart no a madurado, no tiene trabajo y vive cantando canciones con su guitarra en la parada de autobuses_

_Lisa y yo seguimos saliendo._

_espero que pronto podamos tener algo más intimo. Taffi aun me llama, pero yo solo tengo ojos para lisa._

_Mis padres siguen viajando en cruceros por el mundo y dicen que mi hermana ahora vive en Nueva Zelandia._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 30 años vivo en Springfield, en el mismo departamento tipo caja de zapatos, pero sin moho. Pero eso pronto podría cambiar._

_Le he propuesto matrimonio a Lisa, no dijo que si pero tampoco que no._

_¡DIJO SI!, NUNCA ANTES HABIA SIDO MÀS FELIZ! ¡LISA SIMPSONS A ACEPTADO CASARCE CONMIGOA PESAR DE SER INFERIOR A ELLA!_

_La boda a sido de cuento de hadas , ella no parecía muy feliz, debe ser la emoción._

_Mis padres no asintieron pero me mandaron una manta de la India como regalo de boda. Bart y yo nos reconciliamos._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 31 años vivo en Springfield, vivo en un lujoso departamento junto a mi linda esposa lisa._

_Con la excelente economía que tiene el país, pensamos en tener un bebe, por mi preferiría tenerlo del modo natural pero lisa quiere que su genetista se encargue. Quiere que su bebe sea planeado y solo tener uno._

_Fuimos al genetista, mi esposa ya Eligio el sexo :niña para evitar parir a un bart 2.0._

_Hablando de bart, le propuso matrimonio a su novia._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 32 años vivo en Springfield, vivo en un lujoso departamento junto a mi linda esposa lisa y mi pequeña Zia._

_deje mi empleo para cuidar a la bebe, bart se a casado , ahora vive y es mantenido por su esposa._

_Lisa a recibido una oferta de trabajo en la capital del país._

_Lisa a aceptado, después de la navidad nos mudaremos._

_Aunque me siento algo triste por dejar a mi único amigo aquí, si lisa dice que es lo mejor para nosotros, entonces debe serlo. En cuanto a los que se quedan..._

_Bart sigue igual de vago, provocando problemas con su mujer, problemas que suele solucionar bebiendo en el bar de moe._

_Nelson después de abandonar a las gemelas sherry y terri con sus hijos en la graduación, volvió al pueblo va a construir un club._

_Kearney perdió su empleo y junto a su antigua banda de bravucones ahora asalta a la gente._

_Raffa murió , pero fue clonado para trabajar en la policía junto a su padre que es un cybort. Lo clonaron por millones por lo que cuando un tonto raffa muere , mil raffas tontos los reemplazan._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 33 años vivo en Washington DC vivo en un lujoso departamento junto a mi linda esposa lisa y mi pequeña Zia._

_hemos tenido problemas desde que nos mudamos, lisa ya no me habla, pero es pasajero. _

_Mis padres siguen viajando en cruceros por el mundo y dicen que mi hermana ahora vive en la luna_

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 34 años vivo en Washington DC vivo en un lujoso departamento junto a mi linda esposa lisa y mi pequeña Zia._

_lisa y yo seguimos sin hablarnos, ella ahora chatea más con Nelson pero solo es amistad. A pesar de su indiferencia se que ella me ama._


	5. Hola soy Milhouse Van Houten 5

5- Hola Soy Milhouse Van Houten

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 35 años vivo en Washington DC vivo en un lujoso departamento junto a mi linda esposa lisa y mi pequeña Zia._

_Lisa sigue sin hablarme, es por la presión de ser madre y mujer exitosa (aunque la niña la estoy cuidando yo)_

sigue con su cyber amistad con Nelson.

_Mis padres siguen viajando en cruceros por el mundo y ahora nadie habla de mi hermana. Los Señores Simpsons se han vuelto a casar._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 36 años vivo en Washington DC vivo en un lujoso departamento junto a mi linda esposa lisa y mi pequeña Zia._

_Lisa a comenzado a hacer bromas, sobre el divorcio ja ja ja...¡que chistosa!_

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 37años vivo en Washington DC vivo en un lujoso departamento junto a mi linda esposa lisa y mi pequeña Zia._

_Zia a resultado ser tan lista como su madre, Lisa ahora quiere que veamos papeles de divorcio, por diversión._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 38años vivo en Washington DC vivo en un lujoso departamento junto a mi linda esposa lisa y mi pequeña Zia._

_Lisa a dejado lo del divorcio, esta tan concentrada en su trabajo que ya no me habla, prefería como éramos antes, por lo menos hablábamos._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 39 años vivo en Washington DC vivo en un lujoso departamento junto a mi linda esposa lisa y mi pequeña Zia._

_Lisa a iniciado los pasos para ser algún día presidenta, ¡que emoción!, pero ella no debe preocuparse por nada yo jamás la traicionaría y menos contaría sobre su romance con Nelson a los medios._

_Eso es solo una fantasía al que ama es a mi , yo soy su marido. Bart paso el otro día por aquí, estaba desaliñado , tenia problemas con su esposa e hijos y quería dinero._

_Lisa le dio unos dólares para que se fuera, ahora quiere que nos cambiemos de departamento para que bart no vuelva a aparecer en la puerta pidiendo dinero._

_Bart nos encontró 5 meses después para pedir más dinero, lisa llamo a la policía._

_Tuvo que reconciliarse con el en navidad por su madre (y por mi, el vago y todo seguía siendo mi amigo), ahora bart le pide dinero a su padre o al señor flanders (por guardar el secreto de la homosexualidad de sus hijos)_

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 40 vivo en Springfield, junto a mi esposa he hija._

_volvimos por que consideramos que Zia necesita tener más familia mientras crece y estamos discutiendo nuestro divorcio._

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 48 vivo en Springfield . junto a ¡mi esposa lisa y mi adolescente Zia! Mi esposa y yo seguimos igual de jóvenes que a los 40 años por la tecnología, ¡los 48 son los nuevos 401, hurra!_

_Después de años de intentarlo, de rechazos, de varios ex novios (y novias) más atractivos que yo,¡lo logre!...de eso no cabía duda y nada ni nadie lo iba a arruinar .Por lo que luche con uñas y dientes por mantener mi matrimonio..._

_A pesar de que nuestra hija Zia prefiere usar el apellido materno que el mió , soy feliz (ya que se uso más Adn de lisa para concebirla, ¡pero conste que yo estacione el auto al ir al hospital y Zia tiene un mechón azul!)._

_A pesar de que lisa no estaba feliz en nuestra boda, que me engaña con Nelson y que no me habla, se que me ama._

_Bart ahora esta divorciado de brenda, con 2 hijos que quieren que madure y no lo logra, en el fondo es el mismo hijito de mamá de 10 años que se niega a ser adulto o responsable por algo. Para fortuna o desgracia de Bart sus hijos son mucho más maduros que el a esa edad._

_He escuchado que pronto será echado a la calle por Skiner si no paga pronto el alquiler. Tambien su ex lo demandara si no paga lo que debe de pensión alimenticia._

_Brenda (o mejor dicho jenda) se volvió a casar con un extraterrestre llamado jerry. _

_Hace poco descubrí que los rumores sobre el señor simpson son ciertos, murió hace años y su memoria a pasado de clon en clon...ahora esta atrapado en una Tv, viviendo con bart por que la señora simpson lo hecho, argumentando que ambos eran compatibles (igual de vagos)_

_El éxito de magi continua en el oriente, es madre soltera tiene 2 hijas que nadie sabe ¿de quien son? _

_Nelson triunfa con su club, aun no paga las pensiones alimenticias de sus hijos, dicen que trabaja con la mafia_

_Kearney y compañía continúan robando ¡y eso que vivimos en una sociedad sin dinero!_

_Mis padres siguen viajando en cruceros por el mundo, mi hermana ahora es un zombie. Vive en el basurero de la Iglesia, a veces va al comedor para zombies, así es después de controlar la "plaga zombie", ahora los zombies son considerados como los "vagabundos" de esta época._

_Un zombie me mordió cuando acompañe a lisa a su voluntariado en el comedor para zom...me siento raro como si ya pudiera pen...oh no... no puedo pens...si tan solo pudiera...ahhhhhhhh..cerebro._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...CREREBRO...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...CEREBRO...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...CEREBRO._

_cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...¿cerebro?...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...mmmmmm...cerebro._

_...CREREBRO...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...CEREBRO...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...CEREBRO._

_cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...¿cerebro?...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...mmmmmm...mmmmmmmmm...cerebro._

_Pensamientos ilegibles_

_cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...¿cerebro?...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro...mmmmmm...mmmmmmmmm...cerebro._

_Pensamientos ilegibles_

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...CEREBRO...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...cerebro...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...cerebro...aaaaaa...eeeeeee...cerebro...mmmmmmmmmm...¿cerebro?...mmmmmmmmmmmm...cerebro...cerebro...cerebro..._

_Pensamientos ilegibles_

_cerebro...ce...cerebro...cerebro._

_Más pensamientos ilegibles_

_cerebro...cerebro...ceb...¿que?_

_Cuando al fin me inyectaron la vacuna anti virus zombie, me dijeron que lisa estaba màs amorosa mientras era un pedazo de carne andante...tal vez quiera decir que a pesar de lo que todo el mundo dice, ella si me ama de verdad._

_Ella a dejado a Nelson, esta vez por todas. Taffi aun me llama pero no le contesto. Lamento que ella un tenga sentimientos por mi, pero debo ser leal a mi amada Lisa, por que ahora que dejo a Nelson, significa que quiere que nuestro matrimonio funcione y esta vez de verdad._

_Zia entrara a la universidad en __Washington Dc. Espero que le valla bien, será la primera Van Houten que estudiaen una universidad, fuera de Springfield._


	6. Hola soy Milhouse Van Houten 6

6- Hola Soy Milhouse Van Houten

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 49 vivo en Springfield , mi esposa va a ser candidata a la Presidencia, zia la apoya y yo también._

_Bart ahora vive con uno de los clones de Raffa y trata de sobrevivir vendiendo cd, cosa que no le va resultar por que eso ya no se usa. Intente explicárselo pero acabo vendiéndome 5 de esas porquerías, que solo sirven para hacer de espejo o de decoración._

_Zia esta en la lista de mejor estudiante, del primer año de la universidad._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 50 vivo en Washington Dc en la casa blanca, mi esposa gano las elecciones y ahora es La Presidenta, zia la apoya y yo también._

_Como Bart fue hechado por Raffa , ahora el vago vive con nosotros, lisa trato de echarlo pero la señora simpson intervino. Ella volvió con el señor simpson que volvió a recuperar su cuerpo , gracias a un clon hecho con celular de su trasero._

_Lisa no me habla, al parecer solo le interesa las leyes y cosas pendientes del gobierno anterior._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 54vivo en Washington Dc en la casa blanca, mi esposa gano las elecciones y ahora es La Presidenta, zia la apoya y yo también._

_Kearney y compañía, ahora trabajan en el servicio secreto._

_Seguimos viéndonos de 40 gracias a la tecnología, Lisa se prepara para su segundo mandato y a mandado a Bart a un campamento para que no arruine una importante reunión con Lideres de países a los que les debemos dinero._

_Bart de algún modo logro evitar que el país se fuera a la quiebra, convenciendo a los lideres mundiales que nos den una prorroga , ahora es ministro de la buena onda._

_Lisa gano las elecciones por segunda vez y ahora una de as hijas de magie vive con nosotros._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 58 vivo en Springfield con mi esposa . Ahora nos vemos de 50._

_Bart (a pesar de las denuncias de corrupción) logro terminar un curso por Internet de leyes y ahora es juez de la suprema corte (¡¿quien lo hubiera imaginado?!. Para celebrar fue con su padre a ver la película de tom y dali (todos la han visto, pero por alguna extraña razon, bart nunca la vio) _

_Lisa es ahora activista por los derechos de los animales y esta escribiendo una autobiografía. Zia desde que se graduó se mudo a Inglaterra, no he sabido nada de ella en meses._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten, tengo 80 vivo en Springfield con Bart, en el asilo._

_Si mis recuerdos borrosos no me fallan, lisa me amo siendo zombie pero volvió a ser indiferente/distante cuando me cure._

_Durante sus dos mandatos presidenciales consecutivos me trato como a su esclavo, pero no importaba por que aunque no me hablara ni me mirara ni me apreciara, podía estar cerca de ella. reconquistarla._

_La ultima vez que la vi fue cuando me dejo en este asqueroso asilo junto al estupido de su hermano que vive recordando ,¿cuando atrapo una pelota de beisbol de niño?. Debo seguirle la corriente , por que cada vez que le rebelo que eso jamás paso y que fue un truco de su mamá con el apoyo del pueblo para que no se sintiera mal..._

_llora como una magdalena..._

_No recuerdo si lisa y yo seguimos casados._

_Meditando sobre mi pasado, a unas horas de morir me he dado cuenta de algo ...¡DEBI QUEDARME CON TAFFI!._

* * *

_Hola Soy __Milhouse Van Houten..._

_Se que para la persona que lee esto, no comprende ¿por que escribo de este modo? Nunca tuve madera de escritor (siempre fui pésimo en todo) , por lo que decidí hacerlo como me saliera mejor, lo más legible que pude (no comprendo la palabra "legible" pero suena elegante)_

_Ahora que el __Alzheimer devora mi cerebro como el Señor simpson devora un jamón ahumado, este es el único medio de expresar mis memorias, mis pensamientos._

_Durante toda mi vida he tenido que quedarme callado, ser esclavo de una u otra persona, obedecer ciegamente, solo por ser muyyyyyyyy debil._

_¿y todo para que?...¿para ser considerado inferior, tonto, cuatro ojos y miserable ?. Desde mis padres hasta los que se hacen llamar mis "amigos", me han tratado como a una tasa de café desechable._

_"desechable" es la palabra que me identifica mejor, durante toda mi vida he sido desechable .¿ Acaso no tengo sentimientos?, ¿acaso no valgo por lo menos 1 centavo?_

_Lo admito, no veo bien, soy lento, soy debil, lloro mucho, me asusto fácilmente, soy gordo, calvo , no soy tonto pero tampoco brillante, no escribo bien, no canto bien o soy capas de realizar una actividad física o mental bien. _

_Aunque hablo italiano correctamente , se hacer la cena, tengo un titulo universitario y fui asistente presidencial 2 veces. A pesar de eso todos me ven como un fracasado total y absoluto._

_Siempre tuve que llevarle el amen a bart para ser aceptado, siempre tuve que obedecerlo y en mi infancia incluso llegue a considerarlo "mi amo" (patético lo se)_

_A pesar de mi amor incondicional y perpetuo Lisa jamás de los jamases nunca me quiso como soy, yo siempre la acepte como ella es y ella nunca pudo hacer lo mismo conmigo._

_Para que funcionara tenia o cambiar de aptitud o obedecerla ciegamente, creo que más que "matrimonio", tuvimos una relación de "amo /esclavo"_

_Taffi la chica màs popular de la ciudad, siempre me acepto, cuando necesite una amiga siempre estuvo ahi. Tal vez esperando que algun dia le respondiera sus llamadas o correspondiera sus sentimientos._

_Ahora que esta fria en una ataud me doy cuenta que desperdicie mi vida tratando de estar con la persona equivocada (no me mal interpreten no estoy arrepentido de haber tenido a Zia), Lisa no me convenía y ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad._

_Escribo esto como testimonio de que este "fracasado" tenia sentimientos y les dejo un concejo._

_Si una chica los rechaza un trillón de veces, no esta interesada o probablemente no te conviene._


End file.
